1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing apparatus for an automated manufacturing system of a lithium secondary battery, and more particularly, to a packing apparatus for an automated manufacturing system of a lithium secondary battery capable of packing a crude cell, in which after both surfaces of a predetermined length of separator which is supplied from a roll of separator in the form of film and is arranged to travel along a horizontal path are laminated with a batch of positive electrode plates and negative electrode plates and the laminated separator is folded in a fold/fold fashion, a crude cell can be manufactured in a continuous process line by cutting a laminated piece of separator from the roll of separator and taping the piece of separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as portable electronic products such as video cameras, portable phones, and portable PCs become lighter, or highly functional, various development and research have been focused on batteries used as power sources of such portable electronic products. Such batteries can be used continuously by recharging the batteries.
Among various batteries, usually, nickel cadmium batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries, nickel zinc batteries, lithium secondary batteries and the like are used as power sources of electronic products, and, in particular, lithium secondary batteries are generally used taking into consideration the use life and capacity thereof.
According to types of electrolyte, the lithium secondary batteries are classified into lithium metal batteries and lithium ion batteries which employ liquid electrolyte, and lithium polymer batteries which employ solid polymer electrolyte. According to types of solid polymer electrolyte, the lithium polymer batteries are classified into full-solid type lithium polymer batteries in which organic electrolytic liquid is not included at all, and lithium ion polymer batteries employing gel type polymer electrolyte containing organic electrolytic liquid.
The lithium secondary battery is manufactured by stacking a plurality of unit cells having a separator-electrode structure so as to meet a required capacity, connecting the unit cells to each other in parallel, and packing the unit cells into a cylindrical or polyhedral can.
However, in a battery in which electrode plates are disposed according to a conventional method, there is a problem in which when the battery is overcharged, a voltage of the battery rises drastically, and the energy of the battery may be instantaneously discharged and the electrolyte may evaporate or burn, and therefore the performance of the battery and safety thereof deteriorate. In addition, there is another problem in which the process of attaching electrode taps for electrically connecting unit cells to each other is very complicated.